Natsu's Dissapearance
|location=Magnolia Town |date= March X784 |participants= *Natsu Dragneel *Gray Fullbuster *Lucy Heartfilia *Happy *Mirajane Strauss *Gajeel Redfox *Daphne *Yerami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime }} is an event that takes place during Angel's Flight arc. Prologue A rumor spreads about dragon sightings that Gray happens to overhear, which he relays to Natsu and Wendy, prompting them to find out the truth. Little do they know that it is a set up by an accomplice of Gray, who tricks them into gaining their powers, setting the stage to a revolt with artificial dragons against the city of Magnolia. However, Gray's accomplice's plan falls apart when Natsu is freed of her Dragonoid, eats the fire sent by the Fairy Tail Mages to replenish his strenght, then promptly defeats Daphne and utterly destroys his previous prison. The curse on the City Without Sound is thus lifted, and the townspeople realize Natsu kept his promise. As Gray and Mirajane watch Natsu carry the unconscious Daphne, concluding that the Dragonoid's only weakness was his source power, Natsu himself, they ignore that one of Natsu's old acquitances wanders nearby... The Dissapearance As Natsu bickers, as usual, with Gray, accusing him of starting the mess, Lucy watches her guild with Happy from afar and concludes that everyone in the guild needs each other, and that that is the reason that she loves Fairy Tail. As Happy is about to ruin the moment with a comment, the bickering stops between the two rivals. Surprisingly, it isn't Erza's work, but rather Natsu himself that suddenly froze, clutching his chest. Worried that Natsu's imprisonment into the Dragonoid somehow messed with him, Gray asks the Fire Dragon Slayer if he's okay, but Natsu only excuses himself and runs away with a serious expression. Gajeel watches him leave with a curious glance, suffering of a similar unnatural pain. Little do they know that this pain is caused by the Dragneel Stone, in possession of the mysterious man in a range of 30 meters. As the pain becomes unbearable, Natsu halts, doubled over in pain. Too focused on his own heartache, he doesn't notice the shadow behind him, that knocks him out with a metal baseball bat. Satisfied, the stranger grins and picks up his victim, only leaving Natsu's scarf after him. Aftermath Later, Lucy notices he still hadn't come back and is concerned, but soon brushes it off since he's his own person and can take care of himself. During a few days, she enjoys not being disturbed in any way for once. However, when Happy barges in her appartment, in tears, worried that his roommate has yet to come home, Lucy's concern makes its reappearance. To distract the Exceed from his empty home, she offers to house him until Natsu would return. Trivia * It isn't Natsu's first dissapearance. During his first year in Fairy Tail, he used to vanish suddenly like this a lot, mostly from five days to two weeks. These periods earned the nickname of "Dark Periods", since everything that surronded they was a complete mystery. It is later reveal to be Angel's Flight's doing. Notes Natsu's Dissapearance is a completely fictional event that takes place in Le Lourd Secret, my fanfiction, and is linked to this character : Yerami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime. It thus belongs to me, as well as said character. Navigation Category:Event Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline Category:Justtochi's Content